


Lively Golden Laughter

by words_are_like_colors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Kageyama is a doctor, M/M, Suga is a teacher, a golden suit, they met in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: Kageyama is a medical doctor, working almost every day of his life except for these brief times where he could whisk away into a hidden bar. Sugawara is a high school teacher who spots this bar one night and has his life changed.





	Lively Golden Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt received was "Kageyama in glasses" so here it is!! I may be writing additional parts containing Kageyama with glasses with different pairings.

A quiet bar in the mists of a city. It was a small place at the top of a building overlooking the river below. It was eerie yet comforting. The bar was lit with soft lights, bathing the nearby areas in gentle golden light. 

He placed his hand on the glass, looking out into the night. The time on his watch read midnight but that did not matter to him as that he was standing there holding a glass of golden drink waiting for a meeting. This penthouse bar was somewhere most people would never expect to be quiet and desolate, it would usually be brimming with businessmen or younger people looking for a party like in the other bars but for a strange reason, this place was usually vacant. But, he did not mind this so much; this bar was an ideal place to go and sneak off to have a good time at. The bartender was a kinder, old man who he had made acquaintance to some years ago on part of a business where he had stumbled upon this bar in a desperate place to find a bathroom and later a drink. It was here he also met someone that would change his life: Sugawara Koshi. Sugawara was a nice gentleman who had won him over with his soft smiles and cheerful laughs one night. 

“Kageyama,” he remembers him saying after they had introduced themselves, “I am rather intrigued. Why would a doctor such as you come to this place? I thought you were supposed to be professional and sober?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Kageyama had replied slowly, still trying to get around the fact that this man made him feel instantly warm and comfortable despite meeting for the first time, “Sensei Sugawara.” 

Sugawara had laughed lightly as he smiled, nodding along in agreement. “That's true, but sometimes, you just have to get away from all of the work and stress and struggle of daily life and relax. Teaching is very gratifying something I absolutely love doing, but every now and then, you have to break the cycle and start something different, do something that makes you feel more alive. It is not like I chose drinking as something to become alive on, but it just came to me.” He glanced down at his drink and took a sip before explaining more, “I was walking down the river path when I saw a building from across the way alight at the top, the rest of the tower dark as the night around it. There was a small blob that I could only guess as a person so I went to investigate. It was a good surprise to see on the building’s information that it was a bar. Although, unfortunately, it was much too late on a school night to be going up to the bar so I went back home, only coming back on Saturdays to see if I could find that person.” 

“That was me.” 

“Yep, a beacon of change and hope.”

So after that night, Kageyama found himself returning to the bar every Saturday, waiting and looking for Sugawara. He had learned more than he could image from the teacher for the several months of this schedule. There was some simple subject such as who Sugawara was and the things he did and his favorites, but also deeper things like how it felt to be kissed and touched by someone who lit his heart. Just remembering the night where **Sugawara gently pulled off Kageyama’s glasses** to press a promising, passionate kiss was enough to warm his heart to grand heights. Never in his life had he felt this way towards someone. He had a few crushes and fooling around but never had he had this much attraction and curiosity in a person before, that it seems that every time he steps into the bar, he suddenly enters a reality that's full of liveliness. He remembers the night that Sugawara took him home, and took him to bed, and the wonderful feelings he felt of euphoria and passion that he could only describe as an impossible feat. 

Glancing up back to the black glass from where he was staring at his drink, he realized that there was a small smile working its way up onto his lips. The other doctors and patients always said that Kageyama had an incredibly creepy smile but he paid no mind to it because of the one time where Sugawara was holding his hand and cracking jokes before saying “Oh, Tobio, I love your smile… it is beautiful when you smile without realizing.” No one else saw him the way Sugawara did, his smiles or laughs that come so easily when around. Why does this dream bar seem to be the only place he feels alive? Why is this the only place that he could feel the blood and emotions pumping through him in such a way that it seems that nothing in the world mattered except for right here? 

Even when most would think it was boring, the place was still brimming with wondrous things. One night, Sugawara brought a box of papers he needed to grade from class. He apologized again and again, begging for forgiveness for bringing such an item to their time away from their lives, but Kageyama just took the box from his hands and started to help instantly. There was not much drinking of liquor or talking this night but the comfortable silence said millions. Every breath Sugawara expelled and Kageyama took in showed through life. Kageyama can still remember as clear as day when he had drawn a little bunny on the person’s work as a sort for good job sticker and when Sugawara saw this, he had laughed and said that it was one of the sweetest things he had ever seen. 

So here, on this night, he was waiting for him, waiting for the reason of living to walk into the bar. Kageyama took a step back from the glass and went back to the bar, placing his drink back on the tabletop before sitting down. He and the bartender made light conversation, talking about the news and weather until they heard a rapping on the door. The bartender excused himself, ducking into the backroom to give them privacy. Straightening out his shirt, he walked over and opened the door. 

There stood Sugawara, wearing a suit that would make anyone question him but all it did was make Kageyama let out a snort and smile. 

“Where’s the usual, Koshi?”

“I left it at home, I thought I would give you a treat.” Sugawara was standing in the doorway with a sly smirk on his lips, dawning a sparkly golden suit that looked like the exact one that they were joking about the week before. 

Unable to help himself, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bar, closing the door behind him. Last meeting, they had talked about a golden suit. There was no real significance to it, just a dumb joke about a suit woven with love and zeal, the color of gold to reflect the shared wealth of shared between them. Sugawara had said he would buy a suit of a golden color, but Kageyama had not believed that for a second but here he was, standing in a suit that was sparkling for his enjoyment. 

The smirk fell away from Sugawara’s lips as he left out a laugh, shaking his head slightly. “Okay, it may be a treat if you use it right. Apparently, golden suits are extremely hard to find, and after almost all week of going into all kinds of places, I found this in a sex shop actually. It's for strippers so its pull away velcro. So if you are catching my drift.”

“I hope the old man doesn’t mind it if we dirty the bar a bit,” Kageyama hummed back as he pulled his giggling love towards the bar and kissed his lips sweetly. 

This night was a night to remember.


End file.
